


Deals and Bonds

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Betrayal, Demon Deals, Gen, Secrets, attempted child care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Stan has been working on the portal for 20 years and he's ready to give up. That is until he's approached by a certain triangle who's ready to make a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make the next chapters longer.

“No, no, no! It’s Still not working.”

 Stan kicked the lever but it didn’t budge. 

“Damn it, ow.”

He’d felt the kick through his shoe. He needs to learn to quit kicking things, especially this equipment. He can’t afford to break anything but everything was so frustrating. He just can’t get this damn portal to work again.

Stan went and sat at the desk and stared at the journal his brother left behind. Journal 1. He’s read the damn thing cover to cover but he still needs more information to get this portal running. He glances at his little calendar he has hanging up down here. 

The date was September 1st of the year 2001. He’d been at this, every night for the past 20 years. He’s taught himself so much math and physics for this portal on top of running a successful business. He can’t give up but he’s just so stuck. He rubbed his eyes. He’s so tired.

“Well, well, well! Someone’s looking a little DESPERATE.”

Stan jolted and looked around wildly for the source of the unfamiliar voice as everything around him went black and white. What was happening. There was echoy laughter at his reaction to all this that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!”  
“Yeesh calm down there before you hurt yourself.”  
Stan turned towards the voice which now had direction to see a floating triangle in a top hat and bow tie.  
“What the hell? I must be hallucinating from lack of sleep.”  
“Fraid not buddy. This is very real. Name’s Bill Cipher. Welcome to the mindscape.”  
“You gotta be kidding me.”   
Bill had picked up the fez, which immediately regained color, off the desk and was examining it.  
“I’m not kidding you.”   
Stan swiped the fez back and put it on his head for safe keeping.  
“Ok, let’s say this is real. What do you want?”  
“Why, Fez, I’m here to offer my assistance.”   
“Assistance?”  
“Yeah!”  
Bill spread his arms wide then made a cane appear and put both hands together on top of the cane.  
“We have a common goal. I want that portal open too. Why is not important. What is important is I can help you. I just need a few THINGS from you.”  
“So what? You want to make a deal or something?”  
 “Precisely! See you aren’t as dumb as you look.”  
“Gee thanks…”  
“So what’d ya say fez? Want to make a deal?”  
Bill held out a hand covered in blue flame.  
“What exactly do I gotta do if I take this deal?”

“Not much. Just keep working on the portal. I’ll be there to help you. I know what must be done to get that thing running and have a plan to make it happen. All you have to do is go along with it. You will have to make me a body but that’s not too hard.”

“Make a body?!”  
“It’s simple.”  
Bill dismissed.  
“Just a bit of this and a bit of that and a little Latin here and it’s done. I’ll get you everything you need.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Do you want your brother back or not?”  
Stan paused still but Bill had said the right thing.  
“Fine. But you have to help me with everything I need help with when it comes to the deal.”  
“Deal.”  
They shook on it.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, fez. Take the rest of the night off.”

Bill snapped and Stan jolted awake. That was a crazy dream. He looked at his hand to see a triangle with one eye drawn on it with the words “the dream is real”. Oh no. What did he get himself into? Stan decided to call it a night and went up to bed.

During all the next day he did his best not to think about the deal he made. His new employee, what was his name? Soos? Was a suitable short term distraction. The kid followed him around like a lost puppy always eager to work.

Over the next few nights Bill showed up in his dreams and told him things, some of which he already figured out. Like that he’d need the other two journals to open the portal. Luckily Bill apparently had a plan to get him the journals. It might take some time though. Well, Stan’s waited this long.

-

Stan looked at the summoning circle on the ground. This is so crazy. He really can’t believe he’s doing this. He lit the candles and stood back. God this was so weird. Stan grabbed the pad of paper with the Latin written on in and read it.

He’d been practicing it so he doesn’t mess up. Of course he never looked up what the words meant. The candles flared brightly with the flames shooting high. Stan jumped back and shielded his eyes. He wasn’t expecting that to happen.

“Ugh. I forgot this spell puts me in the same form the caster is.”

Stan looked back at the circle to find the flames snuffed out and a blond man in his mid-twenties standing in the circle. He was dressed rather snazzily. Stan found the brick pattern bright yellow tailcoat to be a bit much.

“Eh, what?”  
“Oh calm down fez, it’s me, Bill.”   
“I thought I was summoning a triangle.”  
“The spell gave me a human form because you’re human.”  
“Right…”  
Bill stretched.  
“I’ll only be able to hold this form for so long before needing to recharge so I better get moving.”   
“I ain’t doing this whole ceremony for you again.”  
 “You don’t half to. My magic holds this together which is why I don’t have much at my disposal as of now but I have enough to do what I need to.”  
“Good. Now git. I gotta clean all this up.”

Bill stepped out of the circle and looked around. They were in the basement. Bill casually walked over to a random piece of machinery but when he tried to touch it, it shocked him. He put the finger that got shocked in his mouth like that would alleviate the pain. Yep. Just as he thought.

“Gotta hand it to old Ford. When his paranoia tells him something’s after him he takes every step to protect what’s important.”  
 “What are you talking about.”   
“I’m a magical being so I can’t touch anything down here.”  
“Oh. Don’t you have something to do besides poke at everything?”  
 “Of course.”  
“Get going then.”  
“Fine, fine.”

Bill was out of there in the blink of an eye. Stan blinked, staring at where Bill had just disappeared. He just shook his head and continued cleaning. After a few hours he realized that circle isn’t going to come off the floor so he just left it there.

Stan didn’t see or hear from Bill for a full week. It was a great week. Bill is kind of annoying all the time and a little too weird for Stan’s taste. Then on Sunday there was a knock on the door. It sounded more like someone was kicking the door actually. 

It was late in the day and the shack was closed Sundays anyway so Stan didn’t know who this could possibly be. The person would keep kicking the door periodically so Stan had no choice but to answer it. Stan stared. On the other side was Bill awkwardly holding two two-year-olds.

“Surprise!”  
“What are you doing with two kids?!”  
“These kids are your niece and nephew. Now can you give me a little help here fez?”  
Stan quickly rushed forward and took one of the struggling toddlers from Bill.  
“Why’d you take them from their parents? Eric and Lidia must be worried-”  
“Dead.”  
“What?”  
“They’re dead. There was a fire. I saved the twins. You’re the closest family they have so they go to you. Don’t worry I worked everything out for you. You’ll probably be getting a call about it though.”  
“Fire? What?”  
Bill rolled his eyes.  
“That’s what I said.”  
“How did the fire start?”  
 “For some reason I get the feeling you don’t want me to say it’s my fault.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Calm down. This is all a part of my plan fez.”  
“Bill, I can’t take care of two kids.”  
 “Want me to kill one? We really only need one to be honest.”  
“No! Don’t hurt them. Look I can’t take care of them by myself. You’re going to have to help me.”  
“What? No.”  
“They’re part of your plan and your plan is part of the deal. You are required to help me.”  
Bill groaned. He’s trapped by his own deal. Fuck.  
“Fine.”  
“And you have to actually try to do a good job.”  
“Fiiiiiine.”   
“Now let’s take these kids inside.”


End file.
